1. Field of the Invention
This innovation relates to wagering games and playing devices and in particular a gaming table with two or more wagering areas which establish three or more wager options.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosed embodiments relate to side wagering, such as side wagering associated with a base wagering game. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a system which offers multiple side wagers and different awards associated with those side wagers.
Casinos may often offer side wagering during the course of play of a base game to casino patrons. Side wagering is offered to increase the excitement of the base game by increasing a potential payout for a winning outcome related to or independent from the base game. In this manner, side wagering may generate increased interest in the base wagering game. This increased interest in the base wagering game may encourage more players to play the base game.
Side wagering during the course of the base game is also beneficial to a casino by increasing overall wagers from players. Further, the added excitement may encourage more players to play the base game, and may encourage players to play the base game for longer periods of time than they otherwise would.
However, such side wagering may also have the undesirable effect of slowing down the play of the base wagering game. That is, when casinos offer side wagering, added time may be involved to place and resolve side wagers. This, in turn, leads to a fewer number of base games played at a gaming table during a predetermined period of time. Thus, side wagering is often limited in options and outcomes for players in order to avoid the above drawbacks. However, by limiting side wagering in this manner, the full benefits and excitement that potentially could be gained by side wagering are not achieved. Thus, there is a need to allow for side wagering during a base wagering game that may be done quickly and efficiently while also maintaining a dynamic flexibility for the player.